Liquid crystal display devices are widely used in various electronic products, and a requirement of a narrow frame design for the electric products is increased, so that as an important element of the liquid crystal display device, a backlight module gradually tends to a narrow frame design therewith.
Refer now to FIG. 1, which is a schematic structural view of a traditional backlight module. The structure of the traditional backlight module comprises a plastic frame 11, an LED light source 12, a flexible print circuit (FPC) 13, a light guide plate 14, an optical film set 15, a reflection sheet 16, and double-sided tapes 17. Because the plastic frame 11 has a certain thickness, the width of the backlight module is increased, and whole of the width of the liquid crystal display device is increased, too. Therefore, the narrow frame design required by the market cannot be satisfied. Furthermore, since the plastic frame is disposed inside the traditional backlight module, the structure of whole of the backlight module is more complex, causing the manufacturing cost to be correspondingly increased, and a light leaked from side surfaces of the light guide plate 14 cannot be reflected back to the light guide plate, causing a problem that the light utilization efficiency is low.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a backlight module with a narrow frame, by which the width of the backlight module is decreased, so as to satisfy the market requirement of narrow frame design, and the structure of the backlight module can be simplified, so as to lower the cost. Simultaneously, the light leaked from side surfaces of the light guide plate can be reflected back to the light guide plate, so as to increase the light utilization efficiency.